Valentine's Day
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Un año ha pasado desde el último San Valentín, y todo esta como debería ¿o no? Juvia se siente decepcionada, Gray no le ha dicho ni una sola vez que la ama y ya ha comenzado a perder las esperanzas. Pero por algo dicen que la espera vale la pena, y las palabras que tanto ha esperado por fin podrá escucharlas, acompañadas de un beso... o dos. —Gruvia. Short Fic.
1. Valentine's Day

¡Hola mundo cruel~!

Por fin me he decidido a hacer un one shot Gruvia :D es una de las parejas que mas me gustan de FT y todo gracias a la encantadora e insuperable Juvia *o* :con corazones en sus ojos: (?)

Ella es mi ejemplo a seguir, lo digo en serio xD Pero… no tendrá final feliz, snif (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**VALENTINE'S DAY"**

Otro año que pasa volando, 365 días que parece que ni existieron y de nuevo llega esta fecha, amada por muchos y odiaba por otros, pero al final de cuentas importante para el mundo.

El día en que las personas pueden ser sinceras con sus sentimientos y decirle a la persona que aman lo mucho que les importa y lo valiosa que es para ellos, el día de los enamorados y de la amistad… el día de San Valentín.

Pero para ella, otro día más en el año, un día como cualquier otro… ella no odiaba ese día, al contrario… creía firmemente que era el día más hermoso de todos los que había, el día en que el mundo dejaba a un lado sus diferencias, sus desacuerdos, sus guerras… y se dedicaba a "amar" y "querer" al prójimo, de una u otra forma.

Pero tampoco podía decir que era su día favorito del año, con tanto amor por doquier no podía evitar sentir envidia de aquellos enamorados, que sin querer, le provocaban esos terribles celos.

¿Qué ilógico no?, pero así era… amaba ese día con todo su ser pero también lo aborrecía, porque en medio de tanto amor y cariño, de tantos chocolates y bombones, de tantos besos y caricias ella podía ver la cruel y dura realidad, estaba sola.

Y no es que no tuviera amigos, claro que no, los tenia por montones; pero ni un millón de amigos podrían llenar ese vacío en su corazón, aquel que se había formado por culpa de "el". Porque aun con tantos amigos se sentía sola, porque a pesar de todos sus intentos por conquistarlo seguía "sola".

Estaba locamente enamorada de él, todos lo sabían, podía notarse a kilómetros que lo amaba… pero el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso, irónicamente era él, y eso la frustraba con sobre manera.

Había intentado de todo, le había mandando cartas, le había mandando regalos, se le había insinuado, le daba pistas e intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse un letrero en la frente que dijera: "Tú me gustas".

Pero hasta ella sabía que eso ya era demasiado, y aun así… aun cuando él ni siquiera supiera de su existencia, ella le amaba, seguía amándolo, aun cuando todo fuera en vano.

Miro a sus compañeros de clase, todos reían y jugaban alegremente mientras se entregaban sus regalos y chocolates y una que otra carta, noto como Lucy lograba entregarle un dragoncito de peluche a Natsu después de que las chicas le insistieron tanto sobre eso, vio como Gajeel le cantaba a diestra y siniestra una canción que había escrito el mismo a Levy la cual lo miraba sonrojada y con alegría, vio que Laxus le entregaba una carta sonrojado a más no poder a una confundida Mirajane y como Erza abrazaba efusivamente a Gerald después de que este le diera un ramo de rosas, todos lucían tan felices… todos menos ella.

Y no es que quisiera arruinarles el momento a sus amigos con una cara de zombie, pero no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, como si ese fuera un planeta desconocido y ella un alienígena que acababa de llegar ahí. Dirigió su vista hacia su escritorio, en el yacían un montón de cartas y peluches, y una que otra rosa, ella era popular con los chicos, ya lo sabía, su escritorio era prueba de ello en esos momentos.

¿Pero de que le servía eso? De nada, no le servía de nada ser una chica dulce y bonita si el único chico que le interesaba, por el cual suspiraba hasta morir y le daban ataques al corazón de vez en cuando no se fijaba en ella y apenas sabia su nombre.

Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro, era patético… no, ella era patética… tener que enamorarse a fuerza de un chico que desconocía de su existencia cuando había un millón como él o incluso mejores allá afuera en el mundo esperándola.

Quería desenamorarse, deseaba con todo su ser hacerlo… literalmente quería arrancarse el corazón para así poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho, quería dejar de amarlo como lo amaba, pero no era tan fácil… cuando ella se enamoraba y le interesaba un chico en verdad se enamoraba, no era solo un interés pasajero… ella no era de ese tipo de personas que cambian rápido de gustos y a las que es fácil enamorarlas y justamente por eso se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba estar enamorada.

Si tan solo fueran amigos, con eso le bastaría a ella, se conformaría simplemente con pasar tiempo junto a él y que le sonriera de esa manera tan dulce que solo él sabe hacer como su amigo, ¡pero ni eso podían ser! Era tan torpe e ingenuo que no se percataba que había una chica muriendo por el diariamente, porque si… estaba muriendo, no de forma literal pero poco a poco podía sentir que su corazón iba haciéndose mas y mas pequeño.

¿Es que acaso era demasiado pedir que él se fijara en ella al menos una vez en su vida?... el que la viera como su amiga, como su compañera, como su amada y no solo como otra chica mas en el universo. ¿Era mucho pedir eso?

Al parecer si, y prueba de eso era ese día… el día en que todos le restregaban en la cara su felicidad y su amor y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, absolutamente nada.

Soltó un suspiro y agarro un peluche de un osito azul como el agua sosteniendo una rosa roja en la mano y con un corazón bordado en su panza, si bien recordaba ese oso se lo había dado Lyon, el único chico que ella había confirmado estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Que irónico… ella se moría por un chico que no le hacía caso y a su vez Lyon se moría por ella aun cuando tampoco le hiciera caso por estar enamorada de Gray, aquel chico de cabellos negros y mirada obscura, eterno rival de Natsu y eterno amor suyo…

Si tan solo supiera… si tan solo supiera lo mucho que ella necesitaba de él, lo mucho que le adoraba, lo mucho que le quería… lo mucho que sufría por su culpa, aun sin intención.

Miro hacia el frente del salón donde él se encontraba, platicando y burlándose de sus amigos al ver los regalos de sus novias, su mirada se volvió melancólica ¿acaso seria así con ella?, ¿acaso el se burlaría de ella al confesarle sus sentimientos?... ella sabía que no era ese tipo de persona, aquel que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, no, ese definitivamente no era Gray, pero aun así no podía asegurar nada.

El siempre se burlaba del amor y de los romances, decía que eran cosas inútiles y para los niñitos de mami, ella lo sabia… y por eso, en parte, también le daba miedo declarársele directamente, justamente por eso había intentado por todos los medios necesarios que él se enamorara de ella así como ella lo estaba de él, que ingenua…

Como deseaba que se acabaran ya las clases, para así poder irse a su casa y estar tranquila aunque sea por un solo momento en el día, para no pensar en el, para no sentirse tan tonta…

— Gray-sama… —murmuro, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. Dese cuenta Gray-sama… aquí estoy yo, aquí esta Juvia… dese cuenta…

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y rápidamente se seco las lágrimas, solo entonces recordó la carta que ella le había escrito el día anterior, creyendo en vano que podría dársela, vio con amargura su mochila, en la que se encontraba aquella carta, en la que le decía todos sus sentimientos de la manera más dulce que una chica podría usar… pero que nunca podría demostrar, por que por más que soñara estar a su lado, los sueños no siempre se pueden cumplir y de eso se dio cuenta en aquel San Valentín…

Un día especial en el que las personas pueden demostrarle su amor a su pareja, pero para ella… solo otro día más del año, en el que se dio cuenta de que él aun no era suyo, ni lo sería…

* * *

¡Oh, por dios! Lo he acabado :'D

Creo que me pase de tragedia, pero quería hacer algo diferente a lo típico… una historia en la que Juvia se da cuenta de que por más que ame e idolatre a Gray el muy idiota no se dará cuenta y creo que me salió bien xD TwT

¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Muy OOC y cursi o dramática y atrapante? x3

Espero que mi one shot no les haya roto el corazón y los haya hecho odiar a Gray por no prestarle atención a Juvia, ya que como dice ella en la historia, el día de San Valentín es amado por unos y odiado por otros x9

¡Nos vemos mortales~!

¿Review?

**Editado 02/04/13.**


	2. Always for you

Aquí yo, con un capítulo más de esta historia que originalmente solo sería un one shot xD

Yo no pensaba hacerle una continuación, pero como no me gusta escribir cosas donde no haya un final feliz decidí escribir este capi ouó

Muchas gracias de antemano a todo los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado y un agradecimiento especial a Sakura Zala, que fue la que me motivo a hacer de esto un Fanfic, espero te guste :3

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**ALWAYS FOR YOU"**

Sin que se diera cuenta, el tiempo paso volando y como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó. Y otra vez, como los años anteriores no pudo decirle lo que sentía a su amado.

Pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso…

— Juvia ¿quieres venir conmigo y los chicos a la heladería? —le pregunto sonriente su mejor amiga, Lucy.

Se giro para verla aun con una mueca de disgusto claramente visible en su rostro, como envidiaba a Lucy… no solo porque Natsu, el chico que le gustaba le hacía caso, sino porque siempre, a pesar de todo, les sonreía a los demás.

Y aunque lo ideal en esos momentos era que se relajara un poco en compañía de sus amigos al pensar en la palabra "hielo" o "helado", no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento fugaz del Fullbuster, porque de algún modo lo frío le recordaba a él…

— Lo siento Lucy-san —respondió apenada, agarro su mochila y metió todos los regalos que le habían dado alrededor del día— Pero Juvia no está de ánimos para un helado hoy…

— Juvia… no me digas que por Gray —dijo con resentimiento, la peli azul la miro a los ojos y solo entonces Lucy se percato de que había estado llorando, brillante… de nuevo era por él—. Agh, ¡es un idiota!

— N-no lo es Lucy-san, la culpa… la culpa es de Juvia…

Era cierto, Gray no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, y tampoco es como si la estuviera ignorando a propósito… simplemente, había tenido mala suerte. Se había enamorado del tipo incorrecto.

— Pero… —protesto en un vano intento de apoyarla, cuando fue interrumpida por una tercera voz que se unió a la conversación.

— Lu-chan, Natsu y Gajeel ya comenzaron a pelear… lo mejor sería que ya nos fuéramos —se quejo Levy pero al ver la expresión de Juvia se olvido por completo de esos dos—. ¡Juvia! ¿Pero que te paso? ¡Pareces un… un zombie!

— ¡Levy!

— Juvia está bien chicas —dijo seria, ambas chicas la miraron con preocupación. Era obvio que no estaba bien, nunca estaba bien el día de San Valentín… pero aun así…

— No deberías mentirnos Juvia —murmuro Lucy antes de tomarla de las manos y sonreírle con cariño— Sabes que estamos aquí para ti… y que también podemos darle una buena regañada a Gray si no te invita a salir aunque sea solo una vez.

Juvia soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga, eso sería algo divertido de ver. Pero no quería ser egoísta, sus amigas debían pasar ese día con los chicos que amaban, no con ella por lastima.

No quería arruinarles el día a ellas también.

_Déjalas ser felices Juvia… déjalas ser felices…_

— U-um… chicas, Natsu-kun y los demás las están esperando. Sera mejor que se vayan ya —dijo con una sonrisa y las empujo ligeramente hacia la entrada del salón.

— ¿Eh, estás segura? —le pregunto Levy, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

_No las preocupes a lo estúpido Juvia… ellas también tienen una vida…_

Sí… Lucy, Levy, Erza y los demás también tenían una vida, tenían sus propios problemas y desacuerdos, sus enojos, tristezas y penas. No todo giraba alrededor de ella en ese día.

Estaba siendo egoísta, pensando que solo ella podía sentir dolor.

— Diviértanse chicos —susurro cariñosamente y al ver que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del salón, soltó un suspiro. Y al ver a su alrededor se percato de que estaba sola, de nuevo…

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido acompañarlos, pero no quería estar cerca de Gray, sabía que por ser el mejor amigo de Natsu él también estaría en la heladería, con los demás… y no con ella.

Oh, hubiera sido maravilloso él que notara que ella no estaba ahí y preocupado dejara a los otros para ir a buscarla, y que al encontrarla, parada en la entrada del salón sin nada que hacer la abrazara con fuerza y le susurrara al oído que no lo volviera a preocupar tanto, y que se quedara a su lado por siempre… si tan solo eso fuera eso posible.

_Ya basta Juvia… eso no pasara, no sigas lastimándote así… él nunca vendrá por ti…_

— Él nunca vendrá por mi… —susurro con amargura.

No tenía caso, todos sus compañeros de clase se habían ido con sus parejas o amigos, lo mejor era irse a su casa de una vez y fingir que todo estaba bien… como todos los años anteriores.

— ¿Quién es el que nunca vendrá por ti?

Sorprendida abrió sus ojos a más no poder solo para ver que un chico de cabellos negros y mirada igual de obscura la miraba con el ceño fruncido, imposible… era él, ¡era Gray!

¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que él había llegado y que ahora estaba enfrente de ella. Acaso… acaso podría ser que…

_¿Gray-sama ha venido por Juvia?..._

— ¡G-Gray-sama! —Exclamo sorprendida y un ligero rubor surgió en sus mejillas—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

— Se me olvido algo —dijo restándole importancia, paso a un lado de ella y se dirigió a su pupitre para recoger un pequeño paquete negro envuelto con un moño rojo. La esperanza que tenía hace solo unos segundos se esfumo inmediatamente… después de todo, no la había ido a buscar a ella…

_Gray-sama solo vino por uno de los muchos regalos que recibió… de seguro es de la chica que le gusta…_

Patética, acosadora, extraña, enamorada psicótica… Sin saber porque todos esos apodos con lo que la llamaban para molestarla pasaron por su mente y una pequeña pero desgarradora lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Y cuando se iba a retirar del salón una voz la detuvo.

— Oye… no respondiste mi pregunta —comento con indiferencia, Juvia se volteo y lo miro deprimida. No pensaba que se acordaría de eso.

— N-no es nada importante jeje solo…

— ¿Solo?

— Juvia pensó… pensó que un chico la vendría a buscar, pero no fue así…

Era extraño, nunca pensó que estaría hablando de su amor no correspondido con la persona que quería, era ilógico… pero si lo pensaba bien, era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Ella, él… solos… los dos juntos sin nadie que los moleste.

_Juvia… esta es tu oportunidad, dile lo que sientes. Díselo…_

— No sabía que tenias novio —comento sorprendido y se volvió a acercar a ella. Su corazón latió más aprisa, ¡ella no tenia novio! ¿Por qué él pensaba que si?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —grito ofendida, Gray se asusto un poco por el cambio de personalidad de la chica. En todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca la había visto así— Di-digo… Juvia no tiene novio…

_Díselo Juvia, ¡Díselo!_

— Perdón yo pensé que si tenias —se disculpo apenado, y ella solo lo miro estupefacta.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso Gray-sama? —pregunto confundida. Debía saberlo, debía saber porque pensaba él que ya tenía novio si solo suspiraba por él, si solo lo amaba a él.

— En clase siempre andas distraída, y con una sonrisa boba en tu rostro. Te sonrojas a cada rato y gritas que si quieres tener 30 hijos o más con quien sabe quién.

No pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera completamente roja ante eso, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Gray supiera todo eso, de que él la hubiera notado todo ese tiempo.

¿Y si Dios se había apiadado de ella? ¿Le había dado una oportunidad a su amor después de tanto tiempo?

No, era demasiado perfecto para que fuera cierto… ¿pero y si lo era? Tal vez, solo tal vez… debía tener esperanzas esta vez.

— J-Juvia no quiere ser el payaso de la clase —murmuro apenada y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, pero la volvió a alzar cuando oyó unas risas frente a ella.— ¿Gray-sama?

— Jaja ¿Quién dijo que eras el payaso de la clase? —Pregunto divertido, ella solo lo miro en silencio y todavía sonrojada—. Admito que si eres una chica extraña… pero también eres linda, a tu modo.

_¿Juvia ha oído bien?... ¿Gray-sama dijo que Juvia es linda?_

No podía ser cierto, de seguro era otra de sus recurrentes fantasías con el Fullbuster, si eso debía ser. Era solo un sueño, una fantasía irreal…

— O-oye ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto asustado y poso su mano en su hombro, confundida se toco ligeramente las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Gray era cierto… estaba llorando, ¿pero por qué?

— Esto… —susurro aun llorando, Gray la miro confundido y preocupado— ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad?...

_¿Juvia por qué lloras?... ¿Tan conmovida estas por las palabras que te dijo? ¿O tienes miedo de que todo esto no sea verdad?_

— Juvia tiene miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Pregunto extrañado—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente tenía miedo. De estar sola… de que todo eso fuera una broma… de que Gray la rechazara porque ya tenía una novia…

Pero ya estaba cansada, no quería seguir igual que siempre… aun cuando Gray la rechazara, quería decirle que lo amaba.

_Se valiente Juvia, es hora de que lo sepa… deja de llorar y se valiente con tus sentimientos._

Respiro hondo y se seco las lágrimas que había derramado, para mirarlo con seriedad y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él.

— ¡Gray-sama yo te amo! —grito avergonzada y de golpe, él la observo con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir o hacer, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Juvia volvió a hablar— ¡Y aunque tú no ames a Juvia ella siempre te amara! ¡Y siempre estará para ti!

— Juvia… —murmuro pero no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que la peli azul nada más dijo eso salió corriendo con su mochila del salón, podía sentir que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho y juraría que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo… después de pasar sola tantos días de San Valentín, se le había declarado.

Y no importaba ya si Gray le correspondía o no, para Juvia solo le bastaba el hecho de que él supiera lo que sentía, lo mucho que le amaba y que, como le había dicho, estaría siempre ahí para él.

* * *

No sé ni porque resulto así la cosa xD

¡Juvia se quito el miedo de una vez y le dijo a Gray que lo ama! Si tan solo hiciera eso en el manga ;3; confió plenamente en que Mashima hará que terminen juntos y si no pues que se tire a un pozo (?) Si Jellal y Erza ya se besaron no veo el porqué Juvia y Gray no puedan hacerlo también :I

Y para los que se andan preguntando qué es lo que Gray quiso decirle a Juvia antes de que ella saliera corriendo, les diré que lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo :3 ¡porque si! ¡Habrá un tercer capítulo! *o* y probablemente un cuarto que será el epilogo pero para que suba el 3° capi, debe haber al menos 10 reviews ewe señoras (y señores (?) esto no es por caridad, escribimos para saber sus opiniones y que nos dejen un review aunque sea uno pequeñísimo que diga "esto es un asco" (?)

¡Me despido~!

¿Review?

**Editado 02/04/13.**


	3. My sweet Present

_¡Wi! Tenemos 11 reviews es tan genial QwQ se acerca el final para este pequeño Fanfic y espero que les guste el capi porque a mi… Aasafdgf! (?) Yo quiero que un chico me bese así ;x Pero no hago más spoilers xDDD Arigatou a todos los que me han dejado review, se los agradezco de corazón :3_

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY SWEET PRESENT"**

Se quedo un rato más en aquel salón, de pie y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, no sabía qué hacer, por más estúpido que sonara.

Había sido repentino, y totalmente inesperado, en verdad… ¿Juvia se le había declarado? ¿La Juvia que él conocía?

"— _¡Gray-sama yo te amo!"_

— ¿Por qué no me puedo sacar esas palabras de la cabeza? —pregunto para sí mismo confundido.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Juvia nunca había sido el tipo de chica directa, y siempre que hablaba con él se ponía a tartamudear y su cara se ponía tan roja como el cabello de Erza, pero como sabía que era una chica extraña y tímida no le había tomado importancia a esos detalles… hasta ahora.

¿Y si ella gustaba de verdad de él?

_Que pregunta tan tonta, es más que obvio que si…_

Sí… muy en el fondo siempre lo presintió, pero con una chica tan complicada como ella nunca pudo estar seguro de que pensar.

_Oh, vamos… ¿la vas a dejar ir así nada más?, ¿sin pelear por ella?_

— ¿Contra quién peleo? —pregunto molesto, y la imagen de un chico albino paso por su mente.

Lyon…

Su medio hermano medio tonto, y el cual, para variar… también estaba enamorado de la peli azul.

_¿También?_

Se sintió aun más confundido que antes por sus pensamientos, ¿le gustaba Juvia? ¿A él? Era posible… el que él, un chico serio y frío, que rechazaba a todas las chicas y creía que el amor era demasiado cursi se hubiera enamorado… ¿de Juvia Lockser?

No, no era posible ¿Pero y si lo era?

Dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño paquete negro envuelto por el moño rojo que había venido a buscar, y sin saber porque se sintió culpable.

Y un recuerdo de Lucy le vino a la mente.

_Estaban en el receso y como de costumbre molestaba a Natsu y a Lucy con lo de su "relación" no oficial, y ambos chicos solo podían gritarle sonrojados que no tenían nada y solo eran amigos, como si les creyera._

_Faltaba 1 mes para el día de San Valentín y como cada año, todas las chicas y chicos estaban ansiosos porque ya llegara, o más bien casi todos…_

— _Oh, vamos Luce… ¿piensas regalarle algo al tonto de flamita? __—__pregunto divertido a la rubia, aprovechando que su amigo peli rosa se había ido momentáneamente, ella solo se sonrojo haciendo que soltara una carcajada aun más divertido que antes, su amiga era muy obvia._

— _B-bueno… las chicas me han convencido de hacerlo… __—__susurro apenada._

— _Sí, me entere que Erza compro una nueva espada por internet para agregarla a su colección y te amenazo con pelear con ella en un duelo de esgrima a muerte si no le regalabas algo a Natsu…_

_Lucy tuvo escalofríos ante la mención de la amenaza de la pelirroja y el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareció para ser reemplazado por una cara de terror y miedo._

— _¡No lo digas así como así! __—__Se quejo nerviosa antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza__—. __En verdad fue aterrador…_

— _Ok, ok… ¿perdón? __—__se disculpo adolorido pero con una sonrisa, Lucy lo miro con demasiada seriedad y en silencio, y un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Algo planeaba decirle, algo malo de seguro._

— _Y… ¿Qué hay de ti?_

— _¿De mi? Pues… Erza no me ha golpeado ni amenazado últimamente…_

— _No me refiero a eso tonto __—__le interrumpió frustrada, bufo ligeramente y poso su mirada chocolate en el cielo__—. __¿le regalaras algo a alguien?_

_Brillante, justo el tema del que menos ganas tenia de hablar, Lucy sabia ir directo al grano, para su mala… no, terrible suerte._

— _Oh, vamos Luce… no de nuevo con esto __—__susurro con molestia y la miro suplicante a los ojos, pero no cambio la expresión de su rostro, ella no se iba a rendir, no tan fácilmente__—. __¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber?_

_Como si no supiera…_

— _Bueno… ya que no tienes novia… y que yo sepa no te gusta nadie, pensé que podrías regalarle algo a… a Juvia._

_Y otra vez con eso…_

— _Lucy, ya te lo dije antes. Ella no me interesa __—__murmuro hastiado y aparto la mirada de su amiga._

_La brisa mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles que había en la azotea y un incómodo silencio se formo entre ambos, el que siempre aparecía cuando hablaban del tema._

_Pero Lucy, harta de que siempre terminaran así cuando mencionaba a la peli azul, rompió el silencio molesta._

— _Dale una oportunidad Gray, es todo lo que ella quiere. Una oportunidad._

— _Luce __—__soltó un suspiro frustrado__— __Te lo acabo de decir, yo no…_

— _¡Por favor Gray! __—__grito suplicante e interrumpiendo al pelinegro de nuevo__—. __Juvia es una chica maravillosa, déjala intentarlo contigo. No sabes lo mucho que te quiere y como se siente cuando estas con otras chicas, regálale algo en San Valentín, por favor…_

— _Luce…_

— _Por favor __—__repitió y lo miro con una mirada tan tierna como la de un perrito abandonado a la cual nunca podía resistirse, por más que quisiera._

_Soltó un suspiro frustrado, Lucy le había ganado. Le regalaría algo a la Lockser por el día de San Valentín, lo que fuera estaría bien, un collar, una pulsera o un osito de felpa, daba igual, después de todo nada malo podría pasarle por darle un simple regalo. ¿Verdad?_

— _Ok Luce, me rindo. Le daré el regalo __—__dijo resignado ante la mirada de emoción de la rubia, que en esos momentos se moría de alegría ¡había logrado que dijera que si! La sorpresa que se llevaría su amiga al recibir un regalo de parte de Gray…__— __Pero con la condición de que…_

— _¿De qué…?_

— _Te le declares a flamita __—__dijo sonriendo y con burla, él no sería el único en sufrir, eso sí que no._

_Y Lucy, al escuchar su condición, se le esfumo toda la emoción que había sentido y se maldijo por lo bajo a sí misma y a todo el que pasara por su mente._

_Pero no pudo retractarse del trato, ya que sin avisar Natsu llego en ese momento._

Desvió la mirada de la pared a la puerta, debatiéndose internamente entre ir corriendo por Juvia o quedarse ahí y no hacer nada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué sentía exactamente por ella?

Le parecía bonita, no podía negarlo. Y siempre que Lyon hablaba sobre ella con una cara de idiota enamorado un sentimiento incomodo lo invadía, celos, según recordaba así se le llamaba.

Y cuando ella se le declaro, pudo sentir claramente que su corazón latió más aprisa, ¿eso era lo que usualmente sentía una persona enamorada no?

_Vamos idiota, no lo pienses tanto o la perderás…_

Ya lo sabía, no era momento para dudas y boberías, era hora de que aclarara las cosas con Juvia de una vez por todas.

— Juvia… después de todo si te daré la oportunidad que tanto deseabas _—_susurro decidido y salió corriendo del salón en busca de la peli azul, que sin saberlo, recibiría uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

.

Continuara… (?) Afhgafhaf mentira xD

Aprovecho este breve descanso para decirles que si de casualidad

Encuentran un pequeño tornillo es mío, favor de devolvérmelo (?)

Bueno ya e3e sigan con el capi que todavía no se acaba xD

*troll*

.

Sin nada que hacer, camino sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya se había cansado de correr y tampoco quería parecer una loca y llamar la atención, aunque, bueno… no es como si hubiera tanta gente en la escuela a esa hora y muchos ya la tachaban de loca.

— Juvia… Juvia es una tonta _—_susurro avergonzada, veía el piso desinteresadamente y seguía caminando, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado.

Era ilógico que estuviera tan nerviosa si ya había decidido que decirle sus sentimientos a su amado había sido lo correcto, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Quería regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar aquella vergonzosa confesión, pero sabía que no era posible… así como tampoco era posible el que Gray la amara.

_Juvia quiere que la tierra se la trague…_

Y al pensar eso se detuvo, aun con la mirada fija en el suelo, unas cuantas gotas de agua salada cayeron por sus mejillas.

— Juvia no debe llorar _—_murmuro con la voz quebrada y sin perder tiempo seco las pocas lágrimas que había derramado_—. _Juvia no debe, pero… pero…

_Juvia quiere ser amada… al menos una vez._

Sí, eso deseaba con todo su ser, no importaba si era Gray o no, pero quería que un chico se fijara en ella, que la amara por quién era.

_¿Y si Juvia le da una oportunidad a Lyon-kun?_

— Juvia quiere irse a casa ya _—_murmuro con cansancio y aun pensando en el albino, pero cuando dio un paso al frente dispuesta a irse de ahí, oyó una voz gritando su nombre a lo lejos y sorprendida, no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo_—. _¿Gray… sama?

— ¡JUVIA! _—_grito corriendo hacia ella, la cual lo veía aun sin podérselo creer.

La había venido a buscar… a ella.

— ¿Gray-sama que haces aquí? _—_Le pregunto disimulando los nervios que sentía al verlo de nuevo_—. _Juvia ya se tiene que ir y…

— ¿Me quieres?, ¿de verdad me quieres? _—_pregunto Gray de golpe e interrumpiéndola. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y sin saber que responderle comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

_¿Qué si Juvia te quiere? ¡Pe-pero si Juvia te ama!_

Eso quería decirle, pero las palabras simplemente no salían como ella quería.

— Y-yo… bu-bueno, Juvia… y… Gray-sama, pe-pero… t-tu y yo… el a-amor…

_¡Por dios Juvia! ¡Dile que si!_

— ¡Ju-juvia si te quiere! _—_grito avergonzada. Gray sonrió victorioso y sin que se diera cuenta se acerco casi por completo a ella.

— Solo eso quería escuchar.

Y rozo sus labios con los de la peli azul, con un dulce y casi imperceptible beso. Algo sencillo y delicado, tanto que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que solo están abrazados, pero no. El pelinegro lamia y besaba suavemente los labios de la chica, casi como si esta fuera una delicada muñeca que en cualquier momento se podría romper. Y ella, ella simplemente no podía evitar corresponderle con timidez, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos aun sorprendida pero rebosante de alegría y más roja que un tomate.

_Juvia siente que está en el cielo…_

Y justo cuando Gray quiso hacer ese tierno beso de otro nivel, las leyes naturales se le opusieron y por falta de aire se separaron.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones eran lentas y pausadas, ninguno sabia que decir, pero cuando Gray por fin se armo de valor para hablar, alguien a lo lejos se le adelanto.

— ¡Awww! ¡Eso fue tan romántico!

Tanto Gray como Juvia se giraron en dirección a la albina, que los miraba con corazones en sus ojos y una boba sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro pero eso no era todo, al ver detrás de ella se dieron cuenta de que no estaba sola.

— ¡M-Mirajane-san!

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? _—_pregunto exaltado y más sonrojado que antes, sus amigos no pudieron contener la risa ante su expresión.

— Venimos a ver porque tardabas tanto hielito _—_aclaro con diversión el peli rosa_— _pero ahora todo está claro…

— ¡Cállate!

— Juvia está muy avergonzada _—_susurro la Lockser jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Para ella ya había sido suficiente emoción por un día…

Primero estaba lo de su declaración al Fullbuster, después él la venia a buscar y la besaba y resulta que sus amigos los habían visto ¿es que acaso pasaría algo más?

Las probabilidades de "si" eran bastante altas.

— Vamos, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Juvia, era cuestión de tiempo para que el cabeza de hielo te besara ge he_—_comento el pelinegro de los piercing's con una sonrisa, que sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe de parte de Levy.

— Sabía que terminarían juntos _—_dijo alegre Mirajane ignorando los quejidos de Gajeel y los regaños de Levy.

— Felicidades.

— Creo que fuiste muy cursi, no se… tal vez solo debiste secuestrarla y ya…

— ¡Compórtate Natsu! Deséales lo mejor.

— Oigan, ¡Yo seré la madrina de la boda!

— Más te vale no pasarte de listo Gray.

Y así, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna y Erza le dieron sus bendiciones a la recién formada "pareja", cada quien a su manera, seguidos por Gerald, Loke, Levy, Elfman y Evergreen, pese a los intentos de Gray por negar que no tenían nada, nadie de los presentes le creyó. Para todos era más que obvio que se había enamorado de la peli azul.

— Bueno… ahora que ya estamos todos juntos vámonos a la heladería _—_dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa, todos asintieron y aunque Juvia no quería ir al principio terminaron convenciéndola, como siempre.

— Hmp, ni siquiera me escuchan _—_se quejo molesto Gray siguiendo a sus amigos que reían y platicaban animadamente cuando sintió que una mano agarraba sutilmente su playera, deteniendo su paso_—. _¿Juvia?…

Casi lo olvidaba, por la interrupción de parte de sus "queridos" amigos no había aclarado las cosas con ella, en contra de su voluntad los nervios que hace solo un par de minutos tenia volvieron de golpe.

Juvia estaba demasiado callada y al tener su mirada fija en el piso no podía verle el rostro, pero se sentía incomodo.

— Juvia _—_repitió, cuando de improvisto, la nombrada alzo el rostro y beso su mejilla sutilmente, logrando que su corazón saltara como loco.

Y por un segundo, solo fueron ellos dos en aquel pasillo. No estaba ni Lucy, ni Natsu y mucho menos Erza, solo él y ella…

— Gray-sama… gracias por lo de hoy, Juvia… está muy feliz _—_dijo sonriendo, soltó su playera y se alejo caminando a paso lento de él para alcanzar a los chicos.

_Juvia…_

Se quedo viendo embobado el camino por el que se habían ido y toco levemente su mejilla, cuando recordó el pequeño paquete negro por el que había vuelto y por el cual se había metido en todo ese embrollo. Frunció el ceño molesto.

— Diablos… he olvidado entregarle su regalo _—_susurro, y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que eso no era cierto, le había dado el mejor de todos los regalos a la Lockser… y no, Juvia no pensaba en el beso, tampoco en el que Gray la quisiera…

Para Juvia, lo maravilloso de ese día fue que Gray no estuvo con cualquier otra sino con ella, si… su mejor regalo de San Valentín fue su simple presencia.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡OMG!, ha quedado súper cursi xDDD

Triste verdad, este Fanfic ha llegado a su fin ;o; pero me ha fascinado escribir sobre el Gruvia así que den por hecho que este no será el ultimo Fanfic que escriba sobre ellos, esperen el siguiente con ansias ;D (?)

Y no me gusta escribir cosas cursis y melosas (aunque este capítulo termino siendo así) por lo que no sé si me ha quedado bien, mil disculpas si fue un fracaso total, lo que cuenta es mi esfuerzo en el TwT (?)

¡Arriba el poder Gruvia y hasta la próxima~!

PD. Siguiente capítulo y último "Epilogo: The only one"

PD2. He decidido intentar algo nuevo y al que deje el review 16 le dedicare un one-fic con la pareja que quiera de Fairy y sobre lo que él/ella quiera :3

¿Review?


	4. The only one

¡OMG! No lo puedo creer ¡19 review's! Me siento tan conmovida y feliz de que mi Fanfic les haya gustado tanto, ¡muchas gracias! QwQ

Y perdón si me atrase en publicar este capítulo, no me llegaba la inspiración para terminarlo al final no me gusto tanto como los otros caps. Pero bueno, espero no defraudarlos :C

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

"**THE ONLY ONE"**

Era una cálida tarde de verano en la ciudad de Magnolia, la refrescante brisa se paseaba de un lado a otro meciendo los húmedos pastizales y un abrasante sol, típico de esa época del año, se alzaba a lo lejos en el cielo.

Y en medio de todo esto, en frente de la ciudad y a las orillas de un enorme bosque lleno de cedros y pinos, había una cabaña de madera, donde una joven con rasgos bellamente finos, cabellos del color del cielo enroscados en bucles, ojos de igual color y piel tan pálida como la nieve se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la casa.

— Oh, Gray-sama… —susurro ligeramente triste, jugaba distraídamente con la tela de su blanco vestido y no dejaba de ver hacia el horizonte—. ¿A dónde te has ido?...

Estaba aburrida y confundida. Su amado de cabellos y ojos azabaches se había ido muy apurado a la ciudad, con el pretexto de que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y ya llevaba más de una hora esperándolo.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

¿Y si Gray se encontraba en apuros?

_No, Juvia no debe pensar así, pero…_

— Juvia quiere ver ya a Gray-sama —se quejo en forma de puchero antes de suspirar.

— Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

— ¡G-gray-sama! —exclamo. Se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza al verlo enfrente de ella, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de él.

Al igual que ella, los rasgos de Gray eran bellamente finos pero con un toque masculino, y como de costumbre, no traía puesta su playera, aunque la peli azul ya había aprendido a controlarse al verlo así, casi siempre.

— Perdón Juvia —se disculpo apenado y correspondió el abrazo—. Te has quedado esperándome sola aquí…

Sí, eso era cierto. Pero por él, ella podía ser la más paciente del mundo. De eso estaba segura.

— No es así Gray-sama. Por estar a tu lado… por estar a tu lado Juvia podría esperar miles de años si fuera necesario —dijo avergonzada y bajo la mirada, pero el pelinegro la sujeto ligeramente del mentón obligándola a verlo de nuevo.

Poco a poco el sol se ponía a lo lejos y el cielo anaranjado obscurecía dando paso a la noche.

— Juvia, yo no podría esperar tanto tiempo lejos de ti…

— Gray-sama… —susurro sorprendida y aun apenada, la distancia entre sus rostros casi desapareció por completo y estando a un solo par de centímetros de sus labios Gray volvió a hablar, con un tono tan dulce y suave que logro sonrojar todavía más a Juvia.

— Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre porque yo…

— ¿T-tú? —pregunto.

— Juvia yo te… —susurro sonrojado y apunto de besarla. ¡Se sentía tan nerviosa! Pero quería escucharlo, quería que él le dijera un tan deseado "te amo"—. Yo… tengo que despertarte.

— ¿Eh?

Y ahí, fue cuando la magia murió. Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro y todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció en un espeso humo negro del que salían varias voces. Voces que, ciertamente se le hacían MUY conocidas.

— Mm… yo creo que ya la perdimos —murmuro con despreocupación un ¿chico?

— ¡No digas eso idiota! —Le recrimino una chica con voz chillona—. Solo hay que despertarla antes de que llegue Erza.

— No hay que molestarse con eso —dijo otro chico con voz extremadamente grave, y que sonaba como si hubiera estado comiendo hierro—. Se merece el castigo de Titania por dormirse en clase ge he.

— ¡Gajeel! —grito enojada una cuarta persona, que también era una chica pero sonaba más pequeña que la otra.

_¿Esos no son Natsu-kun, Lucy-san, Gajeel-kun y Levy-san?..._

Claro que lo eran, reconocía sus voces a la perfección después de todo eran parte de sus mejores amigos. ¿Pero de que hablaban? ¿Despertarla?, ella no estaba dormida según recordaba, estaba en una cabaña con su querido Gray-sama y…

_No es posible…_

— ¡Mira Lu-chan! Está despertando —dijo emocionada Levy. Juvia abrió lentamente los ojos aun adormilada, pero al ver donde se encontraba sentada se despertó por completo y miro con terror a su alrededor, los demás guardaron silencio.

Solo había sido un sueño…

Todo eso lo había SOÑADO…

— Chicos —dijo seria, poniendo a sus amigos algo nerviosos—. ¿Quién despertó a Juvia?...

— Fue… —Lucy dudo, no sabía que intenciones tenía su amiga al preguntar eso. Y sabía que cuando Juvia se enojaba en serio era incluso más aterradora que Erza, pero tampoco quería mentirle así que decidió decir la verdad, en un susurro— Natsu…

Silencio.

Juvia bajo la cabeza ligeramente y su fleco cubrió su mirada. Lucy se arrepintió al instante, cuando noto que la peli azul apretaba sus puños notablemente molesta. Solo esperaba que tuviera un poco de piedad, y no asesinara a Natsu en ese mismo salón.

— Natsu-kun —siseo en voz baja— ¡Todo es tu culpa! Si no hubieras hablado, si no hubieras hablado… ¡Por tu culpa Juvia no podrá tener 30 hijos o más con Gray-sama! ¡Asesino del amor! —grito irritada antes de agarrarlo de su playera y zarandearlo de un lado a otro, llamando la atención del resto de la clase y ganando un castigo de parte del profesor Gildarts por haber interrumpido su clase y por un intento de homicidio.

A lo lejos, una gota resbalo por la cabeza del pelinegro, que contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír al ver como su "inofensiva" novia estrangulaba a su mejor amigo-rival, sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonrió ligeramente—. En serio, esta chica nunca cambiara…

_Pero… a final de cuentas… así es como me gusta…_

.

Suspiro por quinta vez en el día aun mirando fijamente el suelo. Por armar un escándalo en la clase el profesor la había sacado del salón y debía estar sentada en el pasillo hasta que acabara la hora ¡Era tan injusto! Ella no había tenido la culpa…

— Todo fue su culpa —murmuro molesta al pensar en el novio de la Heartfilia.

Estaba frustrada, avergonzada e irritada.

Ya había pasado un año desde que se le había declarado a Gray y ambos eran oficialmente una pareja, además faltaba muy poco para el próximo San Valentín, pero ella no se sentía feliz, no completamente…

Ser la novia de Gray era lo más perfecto y maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado, la besaba, la abrazaba y podían pasar horas y horas en una cita solo por complacerla, pero que ella recordara él nunca le había dicho un "Te amo", y no sabía qué hacer ante eso.

— Juvia es patética… —susurro más decepcionada que molesta cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Se giro levemente y descubrió sorprendida que se trataba del Fullbuster, que sin perder tiempo se sentó a su lado en el piso del pasillo.

Como siempre que se ponía a pensar en él, hablaba de él o estaba con él la chica se sonrojo, aunque no tanto como de costumbre.

Y a pesar de que debía sentirse feliz y emocionada de que Gray estuviera a su lado incluso durante un castigo, no lo estaba, y un incómodo silencio se formo entre ambos, aunque no duro mucho.

— Perdón —murmuro avergonzada, sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo… bueno… —no sabía con exactitud el porqué, simplemente sintió que le debía una disculpa a Gray—. Juvia se disculpa por… por ser el payaso de la clase y avergonzarte…

Tenía la mirada fija en el piso, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. Esperaba que él la regañara, o le dijera que no importaba, que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero nunca se espero el que Gray se echara a reír.

Incrédula se volteo para verlo.

— ¿Te… te disculpas por eso? —pregunto entre risas, Juvia se sonrojo aun más, ¡estaba haciendo el ridículo de nuevo!— No importa tonta, ¿ya te lo dije antes no? Para mí no eres el payaso de la clase.

— S-si… perdón de nuevo…

— Ya te dije que está bien —repitió, por fin se había calmado y había dejado de reír. Tenía una duda y sabia, que ese era el momento perfecto para aclararla— Pero… Juvia, ¿Por qué te pusiste así en clase? Con esta ya van 6 veces en que te sacan del salón por ahorcar a flamita.

— U-um… p-pues… es que Juvia…

¡Odiaba ponerse tan nerviosa! En sus fantasías y sueños con Gray, ella nunca dudaba, ¿Por qué en la vida real si lo hacía?

— ¿Tú…? —pregunto confundido, la peli azul volvió a desviar su mirada de la de él, todavía nerviosa y sintiendo más vergüenza por cada minuto que pasaba.

— Juvia… s-se siente un poco asustada —dijo al fin— Juvia tiene miedo de que Gray-sama no la ame como ella a él… porque… a casi un año de relación Gray-sama nunca le ha dicho que la ama…

El fleco cubrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban a punto de derramar un mar de lágrimas. No es que quisiera parecer débil frente a él, pero ya no podía resistir más. Y el silencio por parte del pelinegro no la ayudaba en nada.

_Después de todo Juvia tenía razón… Gray-sama no la ama…_

Lentamente se levanto del suelo, aun mirando fijamente hacia este y evitando ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Pero cuando dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesta a entrar al salón aunque el castigo del profesor no hubiera acabado aun, la mano de Gray sujeto la suya, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola girar para quedar de frente a él.

— Tonta —susurro, hiriéndola más, pero su tristeza no duro mucho ya que la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola casi por completo a él, y la beso.

Fue un beso fugaz, sin ternura pero con pasión, y Juvia podía jurar que estaba en el cielo, ya que al poco tiempo de separarse sus piernas a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie.

Lo miro avergonzada y confundida, recibiendo una sonrisa de diversión de parte de él.

— Tonta —repitió, y esta vez Juvia no pudo contener sus lágrimas, y se puso a llorar ahí en el pasillo, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad—. Yo si te amo.

— Gray-sama… —susurro, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso. Uno más tierno que el anterior, pero que demostraba el mismo cariño. Sin poderse contener más, paso ambos brazos detrás de su cuello juntándose un poco más a él y le correspondió.

Aun cuando no quisieran, después de un par de minutos se separaron en busca de aire. Ambos estaban sonrojados y Gray recargo su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

— Eres la única que podría amar Juvia, la única que me hace sentir como un tonto enamorado…

Siguió llorando, conmovida por las palabras que su amado le había dicho. Pero este se separo de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y seco sus lágrimas con su mano. Le sonrió.

Era bastante tonta, alucinando cosas que no venían ni al caso, o teniendo celos exageradamente grandes cuando una compañera le hablaba de forma dulce al Fullbuster, incluso era tonta al ponerse nerviosa cuando le hablaba… pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que posiblemente era la chica más extraña en todo el universo, Gray la amaba.

— Gray-sama… Juvia también te ama —dijo con una tímida sonrisa, y sujetando con fuerza su collar de plata en forma de un corazón de hielo y que tenia grabadas las letras "G" y "J", el cual había sido su regalo de San Valentín del año pasado y, probablemente, unos de sus tesoros más preciados, junto a los "te amo" de su amado.

* * *

¡Y colorín colorado… este capítulo se ha acabado!

Bu, este Fanfic ya termino y en estos dos últimos capítulos el gusanito de la cursilería y el amor me ha picado así que lo cursi esta al 100%, bleh.

Aun así, no me fue tan mal… creí que este capítulo seria un total fracaso (?) Con eso de que mi obsesión ha pasado del Gruvia a Sting versión anime quien sabe que cosas extrañas salgan de mi cabeza x/D LOL (?)

Y dejando esa obsesión mía de lado ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo?, ¿les ha gustado o de plano quieren que lo queme y lo tire a un río? Si me dicen que lo queme lo hago en serio ouó (?)

Me despido de ustedes, mis queridos lectores que han seguido los 4 capítulos de esta pequeña y rara (?) historia. Y me han dejado reviews alentadores o con consejos que me han ayudado. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y también a los lectores fantasmas que me leyeron desde las sombras, a ustedes les digo que no muerdo (?)

¡Arriba el poder Gruvia y nos vemos en otra de mis historias~! C:


End file.
